Estas loco
by Fefi Da Silva
Summary: Sin lugar a dudas, ese seria el día mas extraño y lleno de sorpresas que Diana Lombard halla vivido en toda su vida, pero… ¿Por qué razón?. . Entren y averígüenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: ¡Por tu culpa!**

-estupido, estupido, estupido y mil veces estupido…- murmuraba constantemente una castaña de ojos verdes mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Torrington con sus manos cerradas fuertemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Quería matarlo.

Estaba segura que si lo encontraba en el camino con la sonrisita exasperante que normalmente se formaba en su rostro cuando la hacia enfadar, se la quitaría de una buena bofetada. Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera escucho el llamado de su amiga Jenny a la distancia; y si la hubiera escuchado, no hubiera parado. No quería hablar con nadie, solo acostarse en su cama hasta que el espantoso día soleado que hacia fuera se terminara.

Tras unos minutos llego a su habitación, la cual se encontraba pulcramente limpia y ordenada. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, para después tirarse en su cama como basura al río.

No sabía si estaba mal por la noticia que le habían dado hace unos minutos o por el día espantosamente hermoso que hacia fuera mientras ella estaba en su cuarto aburrida, triste y furiosa.

Necesitaba dormir.

Necesitaba sumirse en un sueño profundo para olvidarse de su enojo y de su tristeza por un par de horas. Se acomodo mejor en la cama y cerro sus ojos, mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente, y justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo… ¡pum!. Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta con mucha insistencia, pero Diana, lejos de levantarse y abrir la puerta, se dio media vuelta y volvió a cerrar sus ojos; tal vez con un poco de suerte la persona que tocaba a su puerta se iría y la dejaría dormir en paz.

-¡Diana!- grito Martin desde afuera, mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.

Abrió sus ojos, alarmada.

No.

No podía tener tanta mala suerte. De seguro esa voz era producto de su, ya de por si, afectada imaginación. Además, su estupido hermanastro debería de estar en el patio intentando encontrar a alguna chica que este lo suficientemente afectada para que acepte una cita con el. Si, de seguro se lo estaba imaginando…

-¡Diana!- grito Martin mientras entraba bruscamente a su habitación, haciendo que la chica suspirara rendida, y se incorporara en la cama para mirar al chico que se encontraba frente a si.- ¿se puede saber por que no me abriste la puerta?, ¡me preocupaste Diana!- rezongo Martin un poco molesto mientras tomaba asiento frente a la chica.

-vete- dijo secamente la chica mientras lo miraba seriamente. Martin la miro extrañado.- déjame sola- siguió al ver que el chico no se iba.

-no tienes que ser mas borde de lo normal conmigo- dijo el chico acomodándose mejor en la cama, mientras diana lo miraba fulminante- dime, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto.

-¡¿encima tienes el descaro de preguntar?!- exclamo molesta, mientras tomaba una almohada y la apretaba fuertemente.- ¡¿ por que lo hiciste?!.

- no se de que me hablas Di- respondió Martin encogiéndose de hombros. No entendía mucho a las mujeres, pero sabía perfectamente que esa contestación la haría enfadar bastante.- ¿me harías el favor de recordarme lo que supuestamente te hice?.

-¡eres un tonto Martin!- dijo diana, para después golpear a su hermanastro con la maltratada almohada.-¡el frijol que tienes por cerebro en esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes entiende de que hablo!, así que dime, ¿Por qué?.- pregunto, mientras continuaba golpeándolo.

-oye, oye, oye- dijo Martin quitándole la almohada a la chica, para después arrojarla lejos.- primero que nada, no insultes a mi cerebro. El es muy capas de razonar cosas, no tantas como el tuyo, pero puede hacerlo.- siguió, haciendo que la chica enarcara una ceja. ¿Acaso era un cumplido o un insulto?- y por seguir, no, no se de que me hablas. ¿Qué fue lo que te…

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre Martin "idiota" Mystery, decirle a Marvin que no podía salir con el por que estoy en cama con varicela?!-interrumpió molesta, mientras el rubio la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ah, era eso- dijo como si nada, haciendo que diana respirara hondo, para intentar controlar su ira- tranquila Di, solo fue una broma. De seguro el muy tonto se abra dado cuenta, aunque pensándolo bien… no, no creo.- siguió, haciendo que la chica lo mirara mal. Suspiro- dile que solo fue una broma de tu sexy hermanastro y arregla para salir mañana.- resolvió.

- ¡no puedo tonto!- dijo la chica fuera de sus casillas- ¡M.O.M le ofreció un caso en una isla embrujada por tiempo indeterminado y el acepto!.- siguió haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Martin la miro seriamente.-¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?- pregunto bajando su cabeza.

-si…- dijo Martin, acercándose a su hermana con cara arrepentida-… acabo de hacer que el estupido de Marvin se fuera de vacaciones a una isla embrujada de lujo. Me arrepiento- siguió negando con la cabeza, haciendo que diana lo golpeara con un almohada.-¡esto ya es maltrato!- se quejo.

-¡¿no te das cuenta que me arruinaste mi hermoso futuro con Marvin?!- pregunto molesta, mientras Martin la miraba extrañamente.

- querrás decir que te acabo de salvar de un espantoso futuro con esa mala imitación de mi- corrigió seriamente- además, puedes encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que ese tonto troglodita- siguió, haciendo que diana lo viera.

- para empezar, dudo mucho que tu sepas el significado de la palabra troglodita. Y por seguir, Marvin no es un tonto, es una gran persona que no podré conocer a fondo por culpa de mi estupido hermanastro que no tiene nada mas importante que hacer- finalizo, haciendo que Martin la mirara divertido.

- me lo agradecerás después- dijo el rubio, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, peor antes de salir se giro- sabes?, me siento un poco mal por lo que hice, así que te lo compensare. Ponte algo bonito y lleva una chaqueta ligera, tal vez refresque en la noche.- siguió, mientras Diana lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

- lo que oíste. No quiero que por mi culpa pases todo el día encerrada aquí con lo hermoso que esta afuera, así que saldremos por ahí, nos divertiremos, comeremos algo… en fin, la pasaremos bien.- explico sonriendo.

-¿pero que diablos te…

- te espero a las cuatro en el patio- interrumpió el chico, para después irse, dejando sola a una confundida castaña.¿ que diablos le pasaba a su loco hermanastro?.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

¡Hola!

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo (deje por la mitad a "Que familia", cosa que me hace sentir mal pero ya la retomare), y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió para volver a escribir. Sinceramente, no se si la historia es buena, si suena interesante o si tiene sentido. En realidad es una prueba que me puse; si les gusta, es por que aun tengo un poco de creatividad, y si no… pues, entonces la abre perdido por completo.

Así que les pido que dejen reviews, de esa forma sabre si les gusta o no, y si aun soy capaz de escribir algo decente. Otra cosa; esta historia solo tendrá tres o cuatro capítulos.

Gracias.

Besos.

Fefi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**** Sorpresas y mas sorpresas.**

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su hermanastro?

Primero, le arruina su primera cita con Marvin diciéndole a este ultimo que estaba en cama con varicela; después, viene a su cuarto solo para molestarla, cosa que no la sorprende en lo absoluto ya que es Martin, y al parecer su misión en el mundo es molestarla a mas no poder; y para rematar… ¿la invita a salir a… ella?

Algo malo le iba a hacer.

Algo raro y tétrico le sucedería si asistía a las cuatro. Tal vez Martin le haría una broma de mal gusto, como de costumbre, o tal vez el chico hizo una apuesta con sus amigos y por eso la invito a salir, para reírse de ella. ¡Ja!, si creía que Diana Lombard seria tan tonta como para asistir a esa estupida "cita" en el patio de Torrington a las cuatro, pues entonces…

-Hola Di- … estaba en lo correcto. ¿Acaso era masoquista y por ello asistió por voluntad propia a la estupida "cita"?- ¿hace mucho que esperas?- pregunto Martin mientras se arreglaba las agujetas de su zapato. Diana miro su reloj, y comprobó con horror, que había estado más de veinte minutos esperando a su estupido hermanastro sentada en un banco.

- no, recién llegue- respondió mirándolo.- ¿y bien?, ¿A dónde planeas llevarme para descuartizarme?... a una cueva, a otro país…- sugirió, mientras se levantaba del banco..- si es así, que sea en Uruguay. Siempre quise conocer Montevideo.-dijo mientras lo miraba. Martin soltó una carcajada.- ¿Qué?.

- nunca pensé que la cerebrito de Torrington tuviera tanto sentido del humor- dijo Martin, mientras la castaña lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.- deberías de ser así mas seguido Di- dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar al igual que Diana.- te diré una cosa; en el hipotético caso de que yo quisiera descuartizarte y deshacerme de ti, no podría. Papa me castigaría por unos cuantos meses sin video juegos, y seguramente me impediría volver a tocar el Centro. Sin contar que tendría que comenzar a buscar a alguna chica con el mismo carácter que tu para que las peleas resulten divertidas. Así que Di… respira- siguió, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y la miraba a los ojos- hoy no es tu día.- finalizo con una carcajada, haciendo que la chica soltara una igual.

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos, donde el silencio reino. Martin observaba tranquilo el hermoso paisaje que representaba el patio de Torrington, mientras Diana miraba al frente, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su hermanastro que parecía no notarlo.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de Torrington, comprobaron que el autobús que debían tomar, estaba a punto de salir. Martin llego primero a la puerta pero, contra todo pronóstico, el chico se aparto.

- primero las damas- dijo, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia como los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas. La chica entro extrañada y se dirigió al chofer para pagar su boleto- yo pago Di- dijo el chico por detrás de ella.

Perpleja, se encamino a uno de los asientos libres, para después sentir como Martin se sentaba junto a ella. Lo miro por unos cuantos segundos, analizándolo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Martin, sacándola de sus pensamientos. El chico la miro- ¿tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto.

-¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Martin Mystery?- pregunto seriamente, haciendo que el chico soltara una carcajada, para después mirarla divertido.

- soy Martin "idiota" Mystery, encantado de conocerla bella dama- respondió, mientras extendía una de sus manos, al tiempo que sonreía de lado. ¿Bella dama?, Diana estaba conmocionada.- ¿y su nombre es…?- pregunto, como si no la conociera. ¿Por qué no seguirle el juego, ah?

-Diana "cerebrito" Lombard, un placer conocerlo- respondió, mientras estrechaba la mano de Martin. Ambos sonrieron.

- y dígame señorita Lombard, ¿a donde se dirige?- pregunto Martin, haciendo que Diana reprimiera una risita.

- pues… no lo se. No tengo un destino específico- respondió, mientras miraba por la ventana. Martin asintió.

- entonces somos dos. ¿Le importaría ser acompañada por un completo extraño a donde quiera que usted vaya?- pregunto el rubio, haciendo que Diana fijara su mirada en el.

-es un poco extraño aceptar la compañía de personas desconocidas, pero… esta bien. No tengo ningún problema de pasar el día junto a usted señor Mystery- respondió la chica, mientras Martin sonreía de lado.

Diana lo miro seriamente.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo encantadoramente linda que era la sonrisa de Martin, ya que siempre que la veía era por que el chico le hacia alguna broma o se burlaba de ella, y tal ves por ello la consideraba como algo exasperante. Pero ahora que la veía más de cerca y en otro contexto, la consideraba como una de las sonrisas más lindas que había visto en su vida. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo expresivos y hermosos que eran sus ojos color miel y de lo… esperen. ¡¿Pero qué diablos le estaba pasando?! ,¿ Por que pensaba esas cosas de Martin?!. Ya, era un hecho; el calor le estaba afectando más de lo normal.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Martin preocupado, al ver que la chica no lo escuchaba. Diana movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, para despejar su mente de sus confusos pensamientos.

-eh… si, todo esta bien- respondió la castaña mientras se removía en su asiento, para después mirar por la ventana.-¿ que me decías?- pregunto, haciendo que Martin sonriera.

-le decía señorita Lombard, que me parece aceptable la idea de tutearnos. De esa forma, la velada será más amena y agradable. ¿No le parece?- pregunto, haciendo que Diana fijara su mirada en el.

-no podría estar mas de acuerdo señor Mystery… digo, Martin- corrigió, haciendo que el rubio reprimiera una risita. Era buena hasta para aparentar una equivocación.

- entonces Diana, ¿Qué te parece si nos bajamos en esta parada?, eh oído que la comida y los juegos de por aquí son excelentes- dijo Martin mientras se paraba.

- de acuerdo- respondió Diana, mientras se levantaba del asiento, y se dirigía a la puerta.- ¿Auque no se…?- paro en seco, al ver donde estaban.

Frente a si se encontraba un gran y hermoso parque. Este estaba repleto de personas realizando diferentes actividades; algunos andaban en bicicleta por el piso de hormigón, otros andaban en canoas, botes de remos y kayaks por el río; mientras que otros jugaban en el pasto o simplemente se recostaban en el para charlar.

-el parque Lucien-Blanchard…- murmuro Diana mientras observaba todo a su alrededor nuevamente, al tiempo que daba unos pasos al frente.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Martin siguiéndola detrás, mientras colocaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Diana se giro sonriente.

- me encanta- respondió emocionada.- ¿Como supiste que me gustaba este parque?- pregunto con curiosidad. Adoraba ese parque; solía visitarlo con su madre de niña, pero no recordaba haber ido con Martin o su nuevo padre.

-no lo sabia- respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, mientras la chica lo miraba con desconfianza- acabo de conocerte- siguió, haciendo que la castaña soltara una risita.

- es verdad…- dijo Diana, volviendo al papel de completos desconocidos-… pues bien, me gusta mucho este parque, es uno de los mas hermosos de Sherbrooke.

- estoy completamente de acuerdo.- asintió Martin caminando hasta posicionarse junto a Diana y extenderle un brazo, haciendo que la chica lo mirara confundida-¿damos un paseo por este hermoso parque?- pregunto sonriente, mientras Diana formaba una igual en su rostro, para después entrelazar su brazo con el de Martin.

-claro.

Caminaron por el hermoso parque Lucien- Blanchard durante unos minutos, donde Martin no hizo mas que sorprender a Diana, tanto por su comportamiento como por las cosas que tenían en común. Ambos adoraban la música, y por mas de que no compartiera el gusto que Martin tenia por el rap, si compartía el gusto por la música pop. También, había descubierto que a Martin "idiota" Mystery le gustaba la poesía, cosa que no creería si no le estuviera recitando un pequeño fragmento de la poesía de Pablo Neruda "Oda al día feliz".

Ciertamente, estaba impresionada.

¿En que universo paralelo se encontraba?, ¿Qué habían hecho con su hermanastro?, ¿En verdad lo habían secuestrado y frente a si se encontraba un chico llamado Martin "idiota" Mystery? … no estaba segura, pero si tenia certeza de que le agradaba mucho ese Martin.

-y… ¿Que te pareció?- pregunto Martin, mientras se sentaba en el pasto, al igual que Diana. La chica sonrío.

- fue muy hermoso- respondió, mientras miraba al frente, donde un par de niños jugaban al frisbee. Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Martin confundido, haciendo que la chica lo viera burlona.

-quien diría que a Martin "idiota" Mystery le gustara la poesía. Te lo tenías bien escondido- respondió la chica, haciendo que el chico sonriera de lado y se rascara la nuca, avergonzado.- ¿algo mas que no sepa de ti?- pregunto, mientras el chico posaba su mirada en la de ella.

- muchas cosas Di- respondió seriamente, para después alzar una de sus manos, la cual sostenía una hermosa flor blanca.- para ti.

-gracias…- dijo la castaña sonrojada, al tiempo que tomaba la flor.- ¿Qué te paso Martin?- pregunto, dejando de lado el papel de extraños que hasta el momento habían adoptado.

-tu…- respondió seriamente, haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos de par en par-… ¿tu quieres dar un paseo en canoa?, dicen que es divertido.- agrego rápidamente, desviando su vista, para después levantarse y extender una de sus manos hacia la chica.

- claro, andemos en canoa. Será divertido- respondió, mientras aceptaba la mano de Martin, para después encaminarse junto a este hacia las canoas. Darían un paseo.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hola!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de "Estas loco", espero que les guste. Tengo una pregunta… ¿alguien, a parte del maestro jedi (al cual le agradezco el review) y yo, sigue leyendo fanfiction de Martin Mystery?, es solo para saber si la historia esta siendo leída o tal vez casi nadie la lea por eso mismo, por que ya casi nadie se acuerda de Martin Mystery.

Bueno, les pido que dejen reviews, es la única forma que tengo de saber si les gusta la historia o si no. Agradezco nuevamente al maestro jedi por el review.

Besos

Fefi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**** Ahora comprendo.**

Fue increíble.

El pequeño paseo que dieron en canoa por el río Magog fue increíblemente hermoso además de divertido, ya que Martin dejo escapar algunos comentarios propios del Martin Mystery que ella conocía y, por más de que muchas veces dijera y afirmara todo lo contrario, quería.

Si, lo quería.

Por mas de que la molestara las veinticuatro horas del día solo por diversión y que le sacara canas verdes por las actitudes infantiles que solía tener ante una situación seria, lo quería; por sus locuras, por su valentía ante una situación desconocida y altamente peligrosa… por la forma en que la cuidaba en todas las misiones del Centro, por lo extrañamente agradable y dulce que estaba resultando ese día… por todo. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, ese cariño que le tenia a Martin desde que eran chicos, no era el mismo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Sentía un leve hormigueo en su estomago cada vez que lo oía recitar pequeños fragmentos de hermosos poemas y las manos le sudaban un poco cada vez que el chico se acercaba mas de la cuenta. Si no fuera su hermanastro diría que…

- aquí tienes Di.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Martin se encontraba junto a ella, sentado en el pasto mientras le extendía uno de los helados de chocolate que tenia en sus manos.

-gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras aceptaba el helado que Martin le ofreció.

-De nada- dijo el chico, mientras miraba al frente y comía su helado.- lindo atardecer no?- pregunto, mientras volvía su vista a Diana, la cual asintió.

-si, es hermoso- respondió, mientras veía como los colores del atardecer se mezclaban unos con otros formando una hermosa imagen digna de admirar. Se estremeció al sentir chocar el viento con su cuerpo, pero se estremeció aun mas al sentir como una tela suave cubría sus hombros, haciendo que su cuerpo entrara nuevamente en calor. Miro a Martin.

- te dije que trajeras una chaqueta ligera, pero como siempre no me hiciste caso- dijo el chico mientras sonreía.- suerte que yo si lo hice, de otro modo, en este momento estarías congelada y posiblemente te enfermarías y yo tendría que cuidarte.- siguió, haciendo que la chica sonriera.

- gracias… y gracias por traerme aquí Martin, me divertí mucho- dijo Diana mientras se tapaba mejor con la chaqueta del rubio. El chico sonrío.

-¿ves?, y tú que estabas triste por que no pudiste salir con el idiota de Marvin- dijo, haciendo que Diana frunciera el seño.

- primero, no lo llames idota por que no lo es. Segundo, que la haya pasado bien no significa que no este un poco molesta por la mentira que le dijiste a Marvin- dijo, haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos.- eso no estuvo bien.

-ya, puede que no estuviera bien, pero todos salimos ganando- dijo Martin, mientras Diana lo miraba confundida.- digo, tu pasaste toda la tarde conmigo, divirtiéndote, y Marvin esta investigando una actividad paranormal en las increíbles islas Caimán, hospedado, seguramente, en un increíble hotel con vista al mar- siguió, mientras Diana lo mira fija y seriamente- ¿Qué?- pregunto.

-¿Cómo sabes que a Marvin le asignaron un caso en la islas Caimán?- pregunto, haciendo que Martin la mirara sorprendido- yo nunca te dije el nombre de la isla.

- soy agente del Centro. Se de estas cosas Di.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero Diana no le creyó.

-¿y por que yo no lo sabia, ah?, digo, soy agente del Centro y sin embargo no me dijeron su ubicación. Es mas, le pregunte a M.O.M y me dijo que no podía darme ninguna información especifica ya que es secreta.- dijo Diana mientras se levantaba al igual que Martin- asíque dime Martin, ¿como sabes que esta en las islas Caimán?- pregunto, haciendo que el chico suspirara- y no me mientas- agrego, al ver que el chico tenia esas intenciones.

El chico cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, para después, tras respirar profundamente, abrirlos y clavarlos en los ojos verdes de Diana.

- de acuerdo, te diré por que lo se.- dijo Martin mientras caminaba un poco, dejando detrás a Diana- todo lo que paso hoy… el inesperado viaje de Marvin a la islas Caimán por tiempo indeterminado, el que no te hubieran dado información acerca del viaje, el que tu estés aquí, en el parque Lucien-Blanchard conmigo… nada de eso fue casualidad. Yo lo planee.- siguió, haciendo que Diana lo viera confundida. ¿De que estaba hablando?- yo convencí a M.O.M. para que enviara a Marvin en lugar de mi a las islas Caimán, y yo le pedí que su ubicación fuera secreta al igual que mi participación en esto.- siguió, haciendo que Diana lo mirara sorprendida. Nunca hubiera imaginado eso.- necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Para que?- murmuro Diana, haciendo que Martin sonriera de lado.

- en serio, ¿no te das cuenta?- pregunto, al tiempo que se giraba sobre si para quedar cara a cara con Diana, la cual iba a responder, pero al comprender de lo que hablaba, cerro su boca.

Todo encajaba.

La mentira que Martin había dicho, la ida de Marvin a unas islas por tiempo indeterminado, la información que el Centro no quería brindarle, la supuesta casualidad de terminar en el parque Lucien-Blanchard… el comportamiento de Martin, su caballerosidad.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿tu estas...?- dejo la pregunta en el aire, ya que la sorpresa y el extraño sentimiento que estaba experimentando en ese momento no la dejaban completar la pregunta. De todas formas, el rubio entendió y asintió lentamente, haciendo que el sentimiento se intensificara.

-… enamorado de ti- completo seriamente, para después darle la espalda- lo estoy desde que éramos niños, solo que en ese entonces tenía el poder de ignorarlo. Pero hoy en día se me hace imposible, y por eso decidí hacer esto.- siguió, mientras Diana avanzaba unos pasos.

-¿que hay de Jenny?, ¿Qué hay de las chicas con las que intentas salir?- pregunto la castaña, haciendo que el chico riera entre dientes.

- pensé que podría dejar de estar enamorado de ti si enfocaba mi corazón en otras chicas, pero el no puso mucho de su parte y yo tampoco. Además, ninguna es como tu, por que eres única y especial para mi- respondió tranquilamente, como si estuviera quitándose un peso de encima.- estas en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, y se que no te iras de ahí por mas que lo intente.

-¿lo que hiciste… fue para obtener mi atención?- pregunto nerviosamente, mientras Martin suspiraba.

- todo lo que hago es para obtener tu atención Di; las bromas, las estupideces que digo… todo. Por que yo haría cualquier cosa para enamorarte, para tenerte… yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.- respondió Martin, mientras Diana lo miraba sorprendida, por su sinceridad.- ¿sabes cual es mi poema favorito?- pregunto sin buscar una respuesta- es uno de los poemas de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer, se llama "Por una mirada". Es mi favorito por que la vez que lo leí, al instante, pensé en ti.- siguió, mientras Diana no cabía en si de la sorpresa.

-¿y… como dice?- pregunto Diana, sin saber bien el por que de su pregunta. Martin se dio la vuelta y camino, hasta situarse a unos pocos pasos de la chica.

- "por una mirada, un mundo;…- empezó a recitar mientras fijaba sus ojos cafés en los verdes de ella. Diana sintió como una energía recorría su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de Martin - … por una sonrisa, un cielo;…- siguió, dando un paso al frente, mientras la castaña seguía anclada en su lugar- … por un beso… ¡yo no se que te diera por un beso!"- finalizo, bajando su mirada, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera algo malo.

Bien.

Ya lo había dicho.

Lo que pensó ocultar para toda su vida había salido a la luz por pedido de ella. Tenia miedo, por que no sabia como se lo iba a tomar Diana; podría molestarse bastante por haber sido egoísta al pensar solo en sus sentimientos y no en los de ella; tal vez la chica dejaría de hablarle o tal vez… no. Era imposible que esa posibilidad fuera cierta, ya que mismo en su mente sonaba descabellada.

Pero bueno.

Ya lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás. "Por lo menos me saque este peso de encima", pensó, mientras veía a la chica, la cual se notaba muy seria y pensativa. Suspiro.

- lo siento…- se disculpo Martin, haciendo que Diana reparara en el y enarcara una ceja- no debí mandar a Marvin a las islas, y tampoco debí decirte esto pero no pude ocultarlo mas. Te diré algo, iré en este mismo momento al Centro y are que Marvin vuelva… pero a cambio, olvídate de todo lo que dije e hice hoy, si?- finalizo, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque, dejando atrás a Diana y a su pequeña esperanza.

Camino lento por el camino de hormigón, pensando en que todo cambiaria a partir de ese momento, y se reprendió por ello. Si hubiera mantenido su estupida bocota cerrada, no estaría destrozado pensando en que Diana no volvería a ser como antes con el. Paro a mitad de camino, para sentarse en un banco y tomar aire. De una forma u otra le había dado todo, su protección, su ternura… aunque no le había dado…

- tu amor…- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, haciendo que el chico se girara bruscamente en dirección a la voz. Era Diana, que se acercaba a paso lento.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio confundido, mientras la chica se sentaba junto a el. ¿De que estaba hablando?

-"… por un beso…!yo no se que te diera por un beso!"- cito la chica, para después mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Martin, con todo lo acontecido, me has hecho ver y sentir cosas que antes no podía. Una de esas cosas es que estas loco, ya que solo una persona que no cuenta con sus facultades mentales seria capaz de montar este circo.- dijo, haciendo que Martin formara una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.- pero, además de eso, gracias a ti, me di cuenta de que… yo también estoy enamorada de ti; no se si desde que me confesaste tu amor hace unos minutos, o si lo estoy desde antes. Solo se que estoy enamorada de ti Martin Mystery.- siguió mientras tomaba una mano del chico, haciendo que este sonriera ampliamente- Asíque dime, ¿serias capaz de darme tu amor por un beso?- pregunto, mientras Martin no paraba de sonreír.

- te daría cualquier cosa Diana- respondió, para después sentir como los labios de Diana se posaban sobre los suyos.

El beso fue lento y suave, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. El chico coloco una de sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica, la cual entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de el. Tras unos segundos, rompieron el beso ya que sus pulmones reclamaban aire. Se miraron a los ojos, para después comenzar a reír como locos; tal vez por la situación incomoda, o por todo lo acontecido en ese día.

.- un nuevo nombre que sumar- dijo Martin cuando pararon de reír, haciendo que Diana lo viera confundida- Martin "idiota loco" Mystery… ¿suena bien, no?- pregunto divertido, haciendo que la castaña sonriera.

- puede ser… pero suena mucho mejor Martin Mystery.- respondió Diana mientras se levantaba.- auque eso no quiere decir que no estés loco o que no seas idiota- siguió, haciendo que Martin sonriera y se levantara.

- es verdad, estoy loco y puede que sea un poco idiota.- acepto el chico, mientras la castaña lo veía suspicaz- pero me quieres así, así que no me preocupare por ese pequeño detalle- siguió, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella, al tiempo que esta colocaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de el.

Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, hasta que llegaron a la salida del parque, donde se encontraba estacionado el pequeño autobús que los había traído en la tarde.

-¿Qué pasara con Marvin?- pregunto Diana cuando ya estaban sentados en el autobús. Martin sonrío.- aun no puedo creer que hayas convencido a M.O.M para que aceptara todo esto.

- supongo que se quedara en la islas Caimán durante un largo tiempo. Y con respecto a M.O.M.… debo admitir que fue una de las tareas mas difíciles que tuve que hacer….- respondió, mientras miraba el rostro de Diana, el cual portaba una sonrisa-… pero valió la pena- finalizo, para después darle un beso a esa chica que lo había vuelto loco durante años y que ahora estaba con el… y estaba seguro de que eso no cambiaria jamás.

**Fin.**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de "Estas loco", espero que les guste. Se que la historia fue muy corta, y tal vez no sea el mejor final, pero no se me ocurría algo mejor. Como dije anteriormente, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior, en verdad se los agradezco…. Y espero que dejen algún otro en este capitulo también.

Besos.

Dejen reviews.

Nos leemos.

Fefi.


End file.
